


Five More Minutes

by mcschnuggles



Series: Little Deviant Hunter [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: It's naptime for Connor.





	Five More Minutes

“Naptime is over.”

Hank groans. “Five more minutes.”

“You said fifteen minutes. It’s been fifteen minutes.”

Connor, bless his heart, needs structure when he’s little. If anything is even one second off from Hank’s predictions, he’ll start asking questions and reminding Hank that they’re off schedule.

“I know I did.” Hank replies. “But there’s some wiggle room with naps.”

“If you sleep more than an hour, you’ll disrupt your sleep cycle.”

“Then it’s a good thing I only need five more minutes.”

Connor frowns, his LED flaring yellow. Sometimes Hank wonders what’s going on in that head of his, but most of the time he’s confident that he doesn’t want to know.

“You can do whatever you want.” Hank reminds him. “It’s your choice.” Connor’s toys are still out from last night, and Hank’s almost sure he accidentally left the TV on.

Connor thinks on that for a moment. “Five more minutes,” he concludes. He tucks Hunter the Husky into the crook of his arm and scoots closer until he’s close enough that Hank can wrap an arm around him and cuddle him close.

Hank smiles. He loves Connor like this, all cuddly and warm from sleep. He could stay like this forever.

So it’s a shame he only has five more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
